The Adventures of Pinkerbelle
by Skysholtz
Summary: This is the story of a girl who's whole life turns upside down in a single day, something of a coming of age mutant drama she deals with loss, and trying to control her new found power, while learning to accept herself with a physical mutation, finding strength courage and friendship along the way, maybe even love but first she must learn to love herself AU, OC, hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Thalia Murphy was happy to have her final exams out of the way and to have passed her grade 11, one more year and she would be finished high school. Her family was taking her and her brother Richard out to New York city to celebrate since he had just wrapped up his first year of university. Thalia and her family lived in duchess county so it was only about an hour away. In many ways Thalia had lived a blessed life, she had a kind and caring family, her brother Richard bordered on over protective, but he was still one of the nicest guys you could ever meet. He lived to help people, he was studying to become a doctor, it made sense that he would make a career out of it. Thalia's parents Anna and John were wonderful as well and after all these years they were still very much in love and much to Thalia and Richards embarrassment made no attempt to hide the fact. Not that Thalia would ever say the words out loud but she though it was sweet in a totally gross and embarrassing way. Many of Thalia's friends parents had gone through divorce, and it put a terrible strain on their whole family she was thankful that she never had to go through anything like that, though her parents could stand to tone down the PDA's. They had a close knit family life, they even had game night every Saturday, Richard would come home from University for the weekend to do laundry and visit and they would spend the night hanging out and playing board games sometimes it would be Risk, or Charades, or pictionary, they bounced around a lot to keep things interesting. Thalia and Richard would always make cracks about how lame it was but it was a tradition they both enjoyed not that they would ever admit it. As they traveled down the road Thalia's thought began to drift to the future, with only one year of high school left if was time to start thinking of the future, she could study medicine like her brother but she disliked the idea of having to cut people open. The law was a subject she always found a little dry so Lawyer was out because she was sure she would never bee able to pass the bar. Her mind continued to race through the endless possibilities when all the sudden her mothers frantic voice

"John look out!"

Thalia looked up just in time to see a semi had jackknifed and was rolling right towards them. John tried to swerve out of the way but there wasn't enough room to avoid the large truck. Within seconds the two vehicles collided with tremendous force, sparks flew and something exploded. Thalia screamed as some sort of energy shot forth from her within her shielding her from certain death. Fire surrounded her and the smell of burning flesh invaded her nostrils, she looked around in horror as she saw the charred and crushed remains of what used to be her family, and the smouldering pile that used to be the family car. Thalia stood up and got out of the wreckage and looked over her body which did not have a scratch on it. She felt dazed, she was in such shock that the gravity of the moment had yet to dawn on her, Unsure of what to do she just started walking. she didn't make it very far when the shock and adrenaline began to wear off and everything came crashing down. She fell to the ground and tried to scream but only wound up choking on her own sobs. Her lungs felt tight as she struggled to breathe and pain ripped through her body. Through she could not see it her body had begun to undergo a transformation, her skin turned hot pink and her long blond hair turned royal blue, and set of deep purple fairy wings ripped out of her back causing her so much pain she almost passed out. Then the physical pain subsided leaving her alone with her mental anguish. As she sat there on the ground sobbing a large jet appeared overhead a rope dropped down and next thing she knew Thalia was surrounded by strangers, a African American woman dressed in black with hair as white as new fallen snow approached her.

"Are you alright child."

"Not even close." Thalia choked out, then took a good look at those surrounding her, she recognized them from the news as the X-men, 'what would the X-men want with me' she wondered "are you hear because of the accident?"

"What accident?" Cyclops asked her.

Thalia gestured to the road behind her "A little ways up the road. car accident, my parents, my brother, oh god their... their all dead." she said between sobs.

"Actually we are here for you, we wanted to see if you were interested in going to "Xavier's school for the gifted." Jean Grey said gently.

Thalia looked up at the confused, "But I'm not a mutant."

"Someone get this kid a mirror." Logan said.

Jean offered Thalia a hand to help her up. "What is he..." as she reached for Jean's hand she noticed her Magenta coloured skin , she recoiled so hard she fell over backwards and placed both hands in front of her inspecting them with disbelief in her eyes. 

"Yeah that, wait till you see the rest of it." Wolverine said with a chuckle.

"Logan, this poor girl has been through a lot this night, and I am sure that isn't helping." Storm chastised him.

"I know this can't be easy, but will you come with us and hear what we have to offer." Jean asked.

Thalia shrugged, "Where else am I gonna go looking like this?" Thalia said glumly, as she rose to her feet. 'Tonight was supposed to be a night of celebration.' she thought as she began to wonder if her life would ever have something worth celebrating again. she boarded the X-jet with a heavy heart and turned to Wolverine.

"So you guys got a mirror on this thing, I want to see the rest."

"Bathroom." he answered and pointed in the right direction.

"Are you sure your ready to see it... I'm sorry i don't even know your name." Jean asked

"It's Thalia, and no I'm not sure I'm ready though now I'm certain I have to see it." She said and trudged off to the small bathroom, she open the door and flicked on the light, What she saw surprised her, she looked like a freaking rainbow, the bright pink skin and blue hair was bad enough but wings too, such a deep violet they were almost black. As she was staring at her new freakish looking self, beginning to think things could not possibly be any worse she found herself wondering if this dark cloud had a silver lining. 'Can I fly?' she asked herself, she closed her eyes and concentrated really hard, with no idea how to move a body part she had only just obtained. with focus they did start to move and she found herself starting to gain a little altitude. A surge of excitement rushed through her as she realized she could in fact fly or at least hover, in her excitement she lost her concentration and fell to the floor with a rather loud thump seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Hey kid you okay in there?" Logan asked.

Thalia rose to her feet and opened the door, "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Jean asked.

"Well I looked in the mirror and saw I look like a total freak, which may take some time to get used to, and then when i saw the wings i thought how will i ever be able to find clothes again, then the thought occurred to me that maybe I could fly, which would be awesome so I tried and just when I started to hover I lost concentration and I fell, but any landing you can walk away from is a good one right?." Thalia answered trying to force a smile.

"You don't look like a freak." Jean said gently

"Oh come on i look like pinker bell." Thalia responded then noticing some confused looks she thought it best to elaborate. "You know like Tinkerbelle only pink."

"Your still beautiful, I'm sure once you adjust to your new look you will see that too." Jean responded kindly.

"Um.. thanks." Thalia said grateful for her kindness but had no real idea how to respond, everything was happening so fast her brain didn't quite know how to process it all yet, and she was so overcome with loss that she didn't really care what happened next.

A short while later the X-jet landed underneath the basket ball court, Thalia sat quietly her mind racing with questions, why her, this was by now small account the worst day of her life, some might count themselves lucky to be alive, but Thalia would have gladly died back there if it meant her family could live. She felt so alone, with no idea what she was going to tell her friends, or if she would even have any friends left when they saw her like this. Her school had a couple of students that attended briefly after they had mutated within a month of their mutation they usually wound up being home schooled or shipped off to a private school like the Xavier academy, some of the students had been so cruel not just to mutants, but to their family, and their friends. High school could be bad enough with out most of your classmates hating or fearing you. Maybe her friends would be better off if she just let everyone believe she died in the accident with her family, Lord knows she wished she had.

Thalia followed the X-men through the hanger and into the mansion and before long she found herself in front of the schools founder Charles Xavier, after a brief introduction he explained to her that he had a dream of mutants and humans living together in peace, and that he had created the school for exactly that purpose, and also so mutants would have a place where they could learn to harness the full potential of there powers and learn to control it. To be among there own kind and not have to live in fear of the enemies of the outside world. This got Thalia thinking her she thought her biggest problem might be some bigoted bullies at her school, then she began to think to every news report she'd ever seen on the X-men the did have powerful enemies, Purifiers, the brotherhood, Sentinals, Thalia began to feel as though her head might explode.

"So how would you feel about joining our school?" Xavier asked, Thalia stared blankly back at him for a moment, he had kind eyes, and so far everyone had been very nice, but with the day she had she wasn't sure it was a good idea for her to be making any life altering descisions. Though one thing was very clear either way her life was going to be very altered. Looking like this she was sure she wasn't going to survive out there, and she had no idea what her new power was capable of only that she had to have one or she never would have survived the accident. What if this new power had offensive capabilities? What if she hurt someone?

"I think this is the best place for me right now Mr. Xavier."

He smiled kindly at Thalia, "I think so too, I want to make sure that your okay, so we are going to send you to get checked out by our resident doctor, and then i will have one of the other students show you to your room, and tomorrow we will collect your things, and give you the grand tour if that's alright with you."

Thalia nodded.

"If you'll follow me I will show you the way to Dr. McCoy's lab." Jean said and headed for the door Thalia walked closely behind. "I'm sorry for all you have been through today, and I just want you to know that I'm here if you ever need to talk."

Jean's kindness made her think of her mother, and tears began streaming down Thalia's face, she furiously wiped them away and took a few deep breaths trying to regain some form of composure. "Thank you." They finally reached the lab, and Thalia couldn't help but be impressed it looked almost like something right off of Star Trek, high tech equipment everywhere.

"Hello there, you must be the new student." Hank greeted her warmly, and stretched his hand out to shake hers, all the sudden she felt as small as an ant Thalia was only 5'4" and had a very petite build next to beast she felt tiny, though she felt a little comforted to not be the only one in the room with out a physical mutation. She reached out and placed her hand in his and shook it, he was surprisingly gentle.

"That's me, I'm Thalia, and It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. McCoy."

"There is no need to be so formal, please call me Hank, or if you prefer Beast."

Thalia was not sure she would feel comfortable calling him by a moniquer he had obviously received do to his physical appearance, since her new look was so outlandish.

"Alright it's a pleasure to meet you Hank."

"The pleasure is all mine Thalia, now with your permission I would just like to run a few tests on you, are you in any pain?" he asked with a warm and friendly smile.

"Not anymore, I was in tremendous pain earlier but it faded quickly."

"That's probably nothing to worry about sometimes physical mutations can be quite painful when they manifest, take a few deep breaths for me." he responded as he listened for her heartbeat. He ran a few more tests and took a blood sample.

"Well Thalia it would appear that you are a perfectly healthy 16 year old girl."

"Thank you Hank."

"Now if you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask, Ah just in time Thalia this is Kathryn Pride."

"You can just call me kitty everyone else does, oh my god I love your wings they are like so totally pretty."

"Thank you, I'm Thalia, It's nice to meet you Kitty." She said awkwardly, a little surprised that she wasn't being treated like a total freak in spite of the way she looked.

"Come on wait till you see your room your will like totally freak." Kitty said exuberantly pulling on Thalia's arm. "Don't worry you will love it here everyone is like so cool, I was a little freaked out when I first started coming here but once you get used to it its like the best place in the world, oh and wait till you see the danger room its kinda scary at first but its wicked cool. Everyone is like so excited to meet you, tomorrow once you get settled."

Kitty talked so much so fast as she was guiding Thalia to her room that Thalia began to wonder if Kitty's mutant power was not needing to breathe. When they got to Thalia's new room she once again felt dwarfed it was a rather large room with a king size 4 post bed a few dressers and a full length mirror.

"It's so big, and beautiful, Thank you Kitty."

"Don't mention it, all see you tomorrow for the tour and ill introduce you around, most of the students have gone home for the summer but there is still a few people kicking around who live here full time." With that Kitty disappeared leaving Thalia alone in her new bedroom, It had been a long and trying day and she knew there would be many difficult days ahead so she decided to just get ready for bed she dug around in her closet for something to wear to bed. Finding a oversized t-shirt she tried to pull that over her head but it awkwardly got caught in her winds, which did not seem to fold in, so she kept digging eventually she found a night gown that was far too big but it had a low back and a zipper and tossed that on thinking it was probably the best she was going to find, then she turned off the lights and crawled into bed 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I still don't own anything except my OC, I may be adding another OC or two to keep things interesting in the near future, I hope your enjoying the story, Thanx for reading, and Reviews would be greatly appreciated, ok I will shut up now here is Chapter 2**

The next morning Thalia woke up, wishing that yesterdays events had just been a horrible dream but one look in the mirror and she knew it was no dream. She slugged out of bed and started going through the closed trying to find something to wear that would allow room for her wings. Already she was feeling annoyed at how limited she was in choice of clothing because of her wings, even when she got her own clothes back most of them didn't have wing space either. Finally she managed to find a halter top and some jeans, she had to step into the halter top and pull it up, but as Thalia had narrow hips and a small frame it wasn't too difficult, 'who knew something as simple as getting dressed could be so difficult.' she thought to herself as she opened the door, and standing on the other side of the door was Kitty with her fist in the air just about to knock.

"Hi, good morning, we have half an hour before breakfast if your ready for the tour, and a meet and greet."

"Morning, hi, uh sure." Thalia responded, still half asleep but glad for anything that would keep her mind occupied. If she managed to get through the day with out breaking down she would call it a good day.

"Great so like follow me, by the way did I tell you I love your wings they are the prettiest in the whole school." Kitty gushed as she lead her around.

"You don't think I look like a freak."

"Well, I mean its not like you look normal or anything, you look different but in like a totally awesome way."

Thalia blushed a little, "Thanks Kitty, so how many of the student have wings" She asked.

"Like 2 dozen or something, but yours are totally the coolest they look like total fairy wings. By the way this is the library, I know snore right." Kitty announced gesturing to a huge two floor room filled with books and a few table's with computers hooked up. Thalia was impressed but did her best to hide the fact, not wanting to be the nerdy pink bookworm on the first day.

"Great, ill keep that in mind if I ever need a nap." Thalia said, Kitty giggled.

All the sudden a tall boy with dark hair snuck up on them and slid his arm around kitty, "What's up kitten, you should come out with me tonight, you know I'll make you purr."

"Ewwww… Lance get off me!" Kitty protested shoving his hand off of her then she sighed heavily. "Lance this is Thalia, Thalia Lance also know as avalanche.

"Nice to meet you." Thalia said

"Trust me its really not." Kitty joked half groaning.

"Now why you gotta be like that, and u still haven't answered my question."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Kitty announced with a snort of derision.

"What ever your loss, How bout you new girl wanna have some fun."

"Have you seen me? I'm never going in public again! The masses would probably burn me to death at a stake. I mean I don't exactly blend in."

"When did you your mutation kick in?"

"Yesterday."

"Still fresh huh? don't worry you'll get used to it, for what its worth I think you look bad ass. See ya ladies." Lance said then disappeared down the hall.

"So he has it bad for you huh?"

"Ugh don't remind me." Kitty groaned.

"So what can he do"

"He creates seismic forces, basically he makes earthquakes."

"Cool, how bout you"

"I walk through walls." she said darting in and out of the nearest wall to demonstrate. "how bout you?"

"Umm I'm not really sure, well I can hover.. Maybe fly I haven't had a chance to really try yet, there is something else too some kind of shield or something, I don't know what it is I just know that I'd be dead with out it."

"Heavy."

"Yeah."

Thalia continued to follow kitty as she guided her through the mansion, and finally ended the tour at one of the rec rooms, where there was a handful of students waiting to meet her. Kitty started making introductions.

"This is Jubilee, just like keep her away from your electronics and you'll get along just fine."

"Hey." Jubilee protested.

"This is Kurt," Kitty continued ignoring Jubilee's protest and gestured to a guy with blue skin, and three fingers, and a tail.

"Guten Tag." Kurt said with a smile as he shook Thalia's hand.

"And this is Piotr."

"Nice to meet you Tovarisch." he said in a think Russian accent.

"And last but not least these two are Bobby and Anna Marie, but she usually goes by Rogue."

"It's nice to meet you all." Thalia said.

"Guys this is Thalia. Now why don't we all get to know each other better over some breakfast."

From there the day went by in a blur, Thalia didn't eat much she was finding it hard to sum up an appetite, afterwards Jean took her to collect her things, and to file a police report. As she walked down the street people stared, some called her mutie with such venom in there voices it was all Thalia could do to keep from crying. By the time they made it back to mansion she was feeling pretty glum, It was so hard for her to be out in a world that hated her, and made no attempt to hide the fact. She decided to go for a walk around the grounds, hoping to take her mind off things. She had been walking for about 10 minutes when she bumped into Lance.

"Hey new girl."

"I have a name you know."

"What was it again?"

"It's Thalia,"

"So Thalia what's wrong you look kinda down in the dumps."

"Well my whole family is dead for starters, there was an accident, I'm the sole survivor."

"Bummer."

"Yeah on top of that the whole world hates me and I look like a total freak."

"Oh come on the whole world doesn't hate you, just most of it."

"Thanks you're a big help." Thalia said her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Cheer up, you know this whole mutant thing ain't all bad, It's actually kinda fun. I bet flying is a total trip."

"I wouldn't know."

"Well what are you waiting for, you got wings start flappin'."

Thalia stared blankly at him for a moment, what was she waiting for? She had blue skies and lots of room. "Your absolutely right." she said and willed her wings to move, seconds later she was airborne she began darting awkwardly in the sky. The sensation was amazing, it felt so good,

"wooooooooooooooohooooooooo." she hollered as she darted through the sky, just as she really started to enjoy herself a robin flew close to her face distracting her, startled she screamed, and lost her concentration and began plummeting to the ground. Just before she hit ground her body once more started to glow became shielded from some force with in her. Lance came running up to her.

"Whoa, are you alright."

"I'm fine." Thalia said as she sprung to her feet. "Only thing injured is my pride."

"trust me you will get used to that, so how was it?"

"Amazing, I have never felt anything like it before, maybe your right, I guess this mutant thing isn't all bad. Your lucky though you still get to look normal, and you can wear what ever you want."

"Hey I'd trade ya in a second, but you look better in pink then I would."

Thalia couldn't help but picture Lance with her pink skin, and let out a little giggle. "I dunno I think you'd look pretty in pink."

"Yeah thanks a lot."

"Anytime." she smiled and launched herself back in the air, she wished she could spend all day flying around, it felt so good, so free it was like her problems stayed on the ground and in the air she left them all behind, she felt totally weightless. As she got more comfortable she started doing spins and loops in the air, though to most onlookers she still looked quite awkward in the air. After a while Bobby appeared beside her only now he was blue, and skating along an ice slide he was creating as he moved. Thalia caught sight of him and couldn't help but feel envious, he obviously had great skill, his movements were so graceful and fluid. She cursed herself for being distracted again as she began to loose altitude, this time she managed to catch herself a few feet from the ground, she tried to land gracefully, but she dropped to hard and landed hard on her ass.

Bobby landed a few feet from her with great ease, and chuckled as he offered her a hand up. "Are you alright?"

Thalia took his hand and rose to her feet, "yeah I'm alright, just not very good and the whole landing bit, or flying bit. Tell me is everyone like this at first or am I just totally hopeless."

"Hey don't worry about it, it's not just you, I can't tell you how many concussions I got trying to perfect the ice slide."

"Looks like they paid off, your make it look so easy, effortless really."

"I'm sure It will be like that with your flying one day, but not with out a few bumps and scratches along the way."

"Hey look at that you're a poet and you didn't know it."

Bobby laughed "Every time I make a rhyme."

"So did you just come out here to watch me fall on my ass or is something up."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, I came to bring you to the danger room, Scott thinks its time we tested your other ability."

"But It's just a shield."

"Actually it might not be, shields are often the result of telekinesis, or energy projection stuff like that, so you might be able to do more that you think."

"Oh, lead the way I guess."

"Don't sound so enthused."

"Your taking me to a place called the danger room, that doesn't sound too safe." Thalia said as she followed Bobby into the mansion.

"Oh it's not but don't worry no one has ever been seriously hurt in there."

"Well that's a plus, and I guess it would be better to know what I'm capable of." Thalia said as she approached a set of large metal doors with a big X at there center.

"Well good luck in there," Bobby said and gave her a quick wave, before disappearing back the way he came. Thalia took a deep breath entered the room.

"Good you're here, we want to get an idea of what you can do." Scott explained. At his side stood Jean, and just behind them stood Wolverine. "run program 242" Cyclops said his voice filled with authority. The next thing Thalia knew the room filled with purifiers, and they all came charging right for her.

"Get that mutant." One of them hollered, Thalia tried to fly away, and the shot at her with some sort of energy weapon. Thalia screamed and her body became shielded by blue energy. One of the purifiers grabbed her by the ankle easily threw her to the ground, they started moving in on her.

"Get away from me she screamed," a wave of fear shot through her, and blue energy surged forth from her hands incinerating the three closest to her.

"oh god I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. I… I…"

"Pause simulation." Scott's voice boomed through the room.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Thalia cried in protest

"It's alright kid, you didn't hurt anyone it's just a program, nothing but a bucket of bolts." Logan assured her. Thalia stood there feeling pretty stupid.

"It seemed so real."

"That's the point, realistic simulations of the dangers you may one day face." Scott said

"Oh, but I don't want to kill anyone." Thalia protested.

"That's why we are here, with a little practice you will learn control, and you will be able to disable your foes with out killing them. Remember you control your powers they don't control you" jean said gently.

"Are you ready to go again?" Scott asked.

"I think so,"

"Resume program."

The purifiers appeared once more in front of Thalia, this time she was determined to keep her cool, she concentrated on forming a shield around her body, once it was in place she stepped forward punching the nearest purifier as hard as she could staggering him backwards. She tried to view it as an extension of her body she swung her arm back releasing a concussive force knocking a few more of the purifiers down. Much to her surprise she actually started to enjoy herself, she started to let go of her conscience they were after all only some sort of hologram, she willed more and more of her power destroying anything that came close to her the force around her body grew larger, and brighter.

"End simulation." the room reverted to its original state.

"Pull it back Thalia."

Thalia willed her power to stop but it was no use, it was out of control. In spit of her effort it only seemed to grow stronger. "I can't" she cried out desperately willing her power to stop.

"You can, you just have to believe, calm your mind." Jean's voice rang out in her head. Thalia focused again trying to block out the fear, and the pain surging through her mind. 'I can do this, I have to do this' she told herself, 'happy thoughts, babbling brooks, nothing seemed to help, 'flying' she though as she started to flap her wings, her mind calmed and her power began to subside as the weightless feeling took over. Finally her body shield dissipated, exhausted she fell to the ground. When she looked up again she saw Logan standing over her, offering her a hand up. Thalia gladly took it, her legs felt like Jell-O.

"You did good kid."

"Thanks sorry I lost control."

"Its alright you managed to stop yourself, that's the hardest part, trust me its all down hill from here." Jean reassured her.

"I think that's enough for today, why don't you go join the others for lunch." Scott said

Thalia nodded, and headed down to the kitchen where her fellow classmates where already waiting for her.

"So how was it?" Bobby asked her.

"Um, I learned I do have offensive capabilities, some sort of energy projection, I think… I was actually starting to have some fun with it, but I lost control and almost went super nova."

"Sounds like a pretty average first day." Bobby said with a laugh.

"Really?"

"Yeah don't worry no one really has control at first, but that's why we are hear." Kurt said in his thick German accent.

"Thanks you guys that makes me feel a lot better."

"Don't sweat it, hey we should all go out tonight there is a band playing at the club tonight that's supposed to be pretty good." Kitty suggested.

"Sounds like much fun." Piotr said.

"Count me in!" Bobby exclaimed.

Sounds of agreement came out from all across the table until Thalia was the only one who had yet to speak, everyone stared expectantly at her.

"You guys go, have fun I think I'll just stay here, I don't really fit in out there."

Kurt looked at her with understanding in his eyes he knew the pain of a physical mutation all too well, He had been called a demon and looked down upon his whole life because of the way he looked.

"It's ok Thalia it's a mutant friendly club, you should totally come." Kitty said.

"Yes you should come, just stick close to me, people will barely notice a fairy if she is standing next to a demon." Kurt offered.

"Your too nice to be a demon."

"I sure do look like one though."

"Alright I will come if your sure it will be ok." Thalia submitted.

"It will be more than ok, it will be great," Kitty promised. "Oh my god I just realized I have a dress that will look so cute on you Thalia, Jubilee, Rogue come with me lets go get ready."

And with that the girls all disappeared up to Kitty's room to get ready for a night out.


End file.
